eridanusgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vetruvian Empire
The Vetruvian Empire One of Eridanus Galaxy's large factions, The Vetruvian Empire holds firm to its standard Imperialism, Technological advancement and Duty to the Empress. Under the Empress's rule the Vetruvian Empire has been a stead fast force and a pillar of strength to all those who find themselves citizens within. History of the Vetruvian Empire The Empire first started on planet Aslillon. The planet was on the outer rim of the galaxies celestial arms. On this small planet was several small nation clambering for control of their pieces of land. With the death of the Vetruvian King at the hand of a lone rebel insurgent the kingdom of Vetruvia was thrown into complete chaos. The preceding power vacuum created a chance for a very unknown figure to grasp power in the kingdom and declare it an Empire. Using the chaos and madness of the civil war the largely unknown Empress began with purging most of the Vetruvian hierarchy, leaving even less opposition from the once mighty Nobles to stop the consolidation of power into a single power. In her early rule the Empress's laws were strict and thousand were banished or put to death until the Empire was firmly under her reign of terror. The Empress set forth without delay to bring the other kingdoms and nations of the planet under her thumb. This conquest would take nearly four hundred years and cost the lives of nearly a billion different people. (Will add to history in the coming months ) With the creation of space travel the Empress set her sights on the stars. She'd never imagined the day would come when her Empire would reach out and grasp the very galaxy as her domain. In IY 1544 the Vetruvian Empire sent its first colony ship to the distant planet of Rianerth, the journey was long and science and discovery was constantly the focus of the Empire. With the creation of its first planetary colony the golden age of technology was started and the Empire quickly developed new and more advanced methods of traveling the cosmos. By IY 1933 Vetruvia had conquered its home solar system and in honor of its great success the solar system was renamed "The Imperial Throne" showing its grand position as the home of the Empire as well as its birthplace. Notable Figures of the Empire * Empress Masochia: The woman who forged the empire from just a single planet to a multi solar system galactic power. She rules with supreme authority and is known to command from the front lines with her soldiers and navel officers. * Lord Dragon: One of the Imperial Council members, No one really knows how he went on to impress the Empress directly and was assigned to Imperial Intelligence. * Lord Marshall Urard: The leader of the Imperial Elite, The Lord Marshall is held by a woman of boundless duty and courage. With a stead fast conviction and loyalty like steel Urard has stood beside her Empress for hundreds of years. Many within the Vetruvia consider her to be one of the Empire's mightiest symbols. The Eternal Empress "The Eternal Empress" some would call her refers to Empress Masochia. From the day of the Empires creation she has remained unflinching on the throne. No one really understands it, but rumors and speculation say that the Empress transfers her mind to a new person whom volunteers or becomes ill but no one truly knows. The Empress enjoy leading by example though as the wars and conflicts have gone on she has slowly become less and less of a front line hero and more of the ruler the people expect of her. That is not to say the Empress does not possess the will to fight but many in the Empire consider her such an important symbol that they wish for her safety. As such the Imperial Palace tends to look more like a military base then a palace but the Empress does enjoy it. Canon Facts/Lore The Vetruvian Empire first met the Anar Sovereinty on 8/28 IY 4320 and has since formed a treaty of peace with their strange new neighbors.